


Shatter the stars

by evanescentdawn



Series: izushie [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Introspection, Kyoto Arc, Love Confessions, kind of, that badass scene where Shiemi saves Izumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: “Go! You’re just going to be a nuisance like this!”“No!” Sheimi shouts back. Her expression, so determined, so stubbornly fierceful that ithurts. “I am not going to leave you, Kamiki-san!”
Relationships: Kamiki Izumo/Moriyama Shiemi
Series: izushie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Shatter the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i have so MANY FEELS

“Go!” Izumo screams, struggling against the Impure King’s spores that are drowning her in. She claws at it but it’s useless. It’s growing too fast, and she knows that she won’t be able to get out, but she can’t die here, there’s so many things she needs—she haven’t—

(Tsukomo’s small, small hands in hers, and the loss of her smile after they were captured and _lied_ to, subjected to listen their mother’s screams every day, every night and the vulnerable way she would curl against her and cry. She still hasn’t found her sister, has no way of knowing where she is, if she’s safe and her _mother—)_

It’s not fair. It’s not _fair_. Izumo can’t die, she can’t—not here, not now—but she is, can feel the white swallowing her up, her strength weakening. She can’t see a solution where she’ll be able to get out here and survive.

Shiemi and the gorilla’s dad, though. They’re still alive,and need to go now. But Sheimi is being stubborn again, not listening to her, not realising the _weight_ of what’s happening, and Izumo hates her so much.

( _She’s going to die here she’s going to here she’s going to die here she’s going to die here—_ )

Izumo scowls at Shiemi, pushing back the whirl storm of emotions and how _helpless_ she feels. “What are you doing? Did you hear what I just said? _Go_!”

Her voice is getting more desperate and before Izumo realises, she’s screaming. 

But Shiemi is not moving, _refuses_ to. She shakes her head and plants her feet to the ground like—like—a _weed_ , Izumo thinks, so damn annoying and so stubborn and stupid—venomously ignoring the burst of warmth in her chest—just what does Sheimi think she can do? There’s nothing to do. The girl can’t _even_ summon her familiar at the moment. 

“Go! You’re just going to be a nuisance like this!”

“No!” Sheimi shouts back. Her expression, so determined, so stubbornly fierceful that it _hurts_. “I am not going to leave you, Kamiki-san!”

Her voice is stern, and Izumo knows that she’s not going to leave, watches the way Shemi is trying desperately to call out her familiar, the way she shuts her eyes tight, the summoning paper crunching in her hands, and she pours herself endlessly out (pointedly ignoring at how her words uncomfortably hit close home.)

It’s painful to watch her. To see her futility try, so desperately, to will her familiar to come out and fail. Why, why, why is she like this? So fucking—

Izumo can’t take her eyes off her, though. Watches wide-eyed, as the spores increase and she is being squeezed at all sides ( _she’s going to die she’s going to die she’s going to die_ )—is unable to look anywhere else but Sheimi as the girl holds her grounds, despite how she keeps on unsuccessfully calling upon her familiar. It makes her suck in a sharp breath. Had Shiemi’s eyes always looked that green?

Izumo is at her limit. 

_Just go, go._ She begs in her mind, desperate, despite knowing how it's useless. Stupid, stupid girl. _Go, please._

But then—

She hears a cry of delight. A wide smile so dazzlingly bright breaks out and for a moment, Izumo feels like she’s looking at the sun.

And all she can do is _stare_ , as Sheimi pushes herself to her limits, as she resolves to save her, and makes her greenman _grow_ in massive size and consistently sprout plants, as she tries with all her damn might to save her. 

Izumo just about catches the edge of hope, of desperate, _foolish_ hope, feels like she can maybe be get out—it’s hard not to when she watches Shiemi stands tall despite the strain she’s clearly is feeling and commands her familiar, before she comes to senses, and realised that it’s not working.

It’s not enough.

Sheimi’s best is not enough.

(Why does that fill her with rage?)

The impure king’s spores are recovering too fast for her.

If Sheimi doesn’t stop, she’s going to _die_ at this rate.

“Enough! Don’t you know when to stop?!”

Sheimi has already exerted herself to her limit, with her familiar is gone now there’s barely anything she can do now and she’s barely standing up, and yet, and yet—

Sheimi keeps on moving, keeps on climbing up, and Izumo can barely hear what she’s screaming anymore—” _I hate you! I hate your guts, leave me alone! GO AWAY_!”—her heart is crazily thundering against her chest and the tears she’s been fighting against along with the spores are so close to threatening to spill, as she screams, tries to say anything, anything at all to make Sheimi just _stop_.She is really is going to die like this, if she doesn't. Doesn't she _care_?

Why is she like this? (Why try so hard to save someone that hasn’t given you any reason to.) 

This stupid, stupid girl. Why is she so… 

“Why are you so—” The words die in her mouth.

Sheimi’s hands grab her shoulders with a strength she’s surprised at—where the hell does she keep getting her strength from?—and struggles with her might to pull her out.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sheimi manages to say through taking in rapid breathes, fixing her green eyes on hers, and Izumo can’t breathe, doesn’t know what to do under those fierce, clear, and damned green eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” Shiemi repeats, her grip getting more certain, and in a sudden movement Izumo is— “What you think of me. I don’t care...”

And in a sudden movement, Izumo is free.

Somehow, agianst all odds, Sheimi managed to _free_ her.

She had completely and utterly lost, and isn't even _mad_.

The relief that hits her is staggering and overwhelming ( _she’s alive she’s alive she’s alive_ )

And _damn it_ , Izumo thinks, as they go falling down and Sheimi surrounds her in that warmth she's been so secretly hating and _wanting_. 

Allows herself a moment, just a brief moment, to lose herself in that warmth, the gentleness of Shiemi’s arms around her, abandons her pride and hugs her back. Just a little. 

It feels so nice and Izumo can’t the first drop of tear that falls. 

  
  


(“I don’t care if you hate me,” Shiemi announces with a obnoxious—abosolutely breathtakingly and beautiful—smile. “I like you!” 

_I like you!  
_

Izumo’s bites her lips and looks away, and doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t say the words that’s closely guarded against her racing heart. She can’t bring herself to, despite how much she _wants_ to. 

There are many more important things she needs to focus. And she can’t give _them_ another weakness to take advantage off. )

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh. I watched this scene like. So many times and I still can’t have enough of it. It’s so _incredible_ and oh gosh I love them so much. 
> 
> I. Uh. Probably went overboard and crazy with this but lol, I couldn’t help it. 
> 
> *
> 
> And as always, thanks so much for reading!! *grins* You're an absolute gem! ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
